<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【卡鸣】Soulmate by zhuzining</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23049928">【卡鸣】Soulmate</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhuzining/pseuds/zhuzining'>zhuzining</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 05:55:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,250</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23049928</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhuzining/pseuds/zhuzining</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>没啥营养的一个脑洞，短篇一发完结。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hatake Kakashi/Uzumaki Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【卡鸣】Soulmate</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>不知道从什么时候起，开始有了灵魂伴侣的说法。相传，每一个人在冥冥之中都会注定拥有自己的灵魂伴侣，最早会从12岁开始，在夜晚梦见灵魂伴侣曾经对自己说过的话，但是并不真切，两个人心意相同之后，朦胧的梦境就会浮出水面，变得清晰起来。听起来蛮像一个美丽的童话故事的，不是么？</p><p> </p><p>从来没有人对鸣人讲起过灵魂伴侣的事，但是这个经常恶作剧的小孩也曾经躲在树后偷偷地听过别的小孩子说起，也就零零星星的知道一些。年少无知的鸣人曾经误以为自己对小樱的崇拜和羡慕是懵懂的爱情，也曾努力地记下小樱对他说的每一句话（不过小樱一共也没有对他说过几句话就是了），在入睡之前满心期待着梦境里会出现。然而为数不多的梦中，不是自己又双叒叕“拐骗”伊鲁卡老师去请自己吃一乐拉面就是和佐助吵得打得不可开交，尽管每每醒来的时候连为什么吵起来都记不住，于是灵魂伴侣这件事就被丢到了脑后，仿佛的确是一个就童话故事。</p><p>真是个愚蠢的小鬼，九喇嘛想。可他懒得说，于是狠狠地打了个喷嚏表示自己的不屑，把头埋到前爪里继续睡觉。</p><p> </p><p>“…呜…呜呜……”<br/>
“…不要哭了……我不会离开你的……”<br/>
“…永远……一起……”<br/>
“…在一起……”<br/>
…………</p><p>离开木叶和自来也去修行已经有很长很长的时间了，快速增长的不仅仅是能力和忍术，还有心中的困惑—朦朦胧胧的梦到了一个场景，仿佛有一个小孩子在哭，另一个人在安慰。第一次梦到的时候，鸣人只当是一个普通的梦，没有过多的在意。可是时间长了，同样的梦境一次又一次的在深夜前来造访他的时候，鸣人也就开始认真的回忆起了梦境的内容。明明只是断断续续地听见两个人的话，模糊地看着两个人一大一小连轮廓都不清晰的影子，可鸣人没由来地觉得—或者说是直觉—那个哭啼着的小孩子就是自己。可是另一个人呢？那个安慰着自己的人是谁？从鸣人有记忆开始，身边就没有人陪着自己，除了三代目定期会给生活费以外，自己几乎就是一个人独来独往的。不是不想去交朋友，而是每次满腔热血地去了都会碰一鼻子的灰，久而久之虽然心里还是很不甘，也就接受了这个现实。每次想哭的时候，都是自己躲起来一个人去擦眼泪，谁回来安慰自己呢？啊对了，说不定是小时候太寂寞了，于是就幻想出来了一个人来陪陪童年时候的自己呢。也没去管这个想法是不是合理，便放下了一直一来的困惑去修炼新术了。</p><p>九喇嘛委屈，但九喇嘛不说。九喇嘛，堂堂的创世神兽，寄主居然如此愚蠢，一点也没比阿修罗好到哪里去。</p><p> </p><p>鸣人身披羽织从妙木山赶回来的时候，原本是想要在卡卡西面前炫耀一下自己新修成的仙人模式，就像是以往一样，如果能有一句夸奖地话就再好不过了。可是感受不到卡卡西老师的查克拉，一点都没有。看着残破不堪的村子，那一刻鸣人已经知道了答案，可还是不甘心的问纲手“卡卡西老师是离开村子出任务去了么”，希望事情能够有一丝转机。纲手的沉默打碎了鸣人最后的希望，凉意从胸口一直蔓延到了全身，可是没有时间悲伤，身后是自己要守护的木叶，也是卡卡西拼死在守护的木叶。</p><p>在得知长门使用了轮回天生之术复活了所有人的时候，泪水在眼中打转，最终强忍着没落下来。佩恩入侵木叶，卡卡西经历了死而复生之后，鸣人终于意识到自己对卡卡西的感情已经不仅仅是老师和学生那么简单的了，却也说不清到底是怎样的感情。只是现在无比的想要见到卡卡西，想要跑回去确认他是不是活过来了，会不会再次站在自己面前，笑着揉乱自己的头发，奈何过度使用仙术的身体疲惫不堪，步幅越来越小，身体不听使唤，直挺挺地向下栽去。</p><p>熟悉的温暖再次包裹着自己，鸣人趴在卡卡西背上，双臂紧紧抱住他，生怕一个不留神又会失去他的卡卡西老师。鸣人突然想起了那个模糊的梦，想起了灵魂伴侣。不过，不管灵魂伴侣是真的也好假的也罢，自己只想和卡卡西一起走完接下来所有的未知。</p><p>九喇嘛现在格外暴躁，根本没心情管鸣人发生了什么。已经暴走到九尾被水门生生压回来的感觉可不好受，九喇嘛现在只想找“人”打架来消解怨气。在听到牛鬼一言难尽的说唱之后觉得自己做了个极其失败的决定。</p><p> </p><p>还没来的及表明自己的心意，第四次忍界大战打响了，鸣人的十七岁生日是在战场上度过的。然后发生了很多事情，也知道了卡卡西老师的过去，用六道之力给了卡卡西一只新的眼睛，帮他从过去解脱。战争赢了，卡卡西当上了六代目火影，纲手卸任出村游历，木叶也在有条不紊的重建，一切顺理成章地走向了正规。当重归于平静的时候，鸣人再一次梦见了那个模糊的梦，于此同时，还有抑制不住的感情疯狂生长。鸣人觉得他不能再等下去了，于是他敲响了卡卡西的门。</p><p>“啊，鸣人啊，这么晚了有什么事么？”<br/>
“卡卡西老师，我有很重要的事情要和你说。”鸣人抬起头，看着卡卡西的眼睛，在内心鼓励自己。<br/>
“？什么？”<br/>
“卡卡西老师，我喜欢你！”说完了之后鸣人就低下了头，没有再去看卡卡西，也没有看到卡卡西脸上一闪而过的错愕的表情。<br/>
“嘛嘛，老师也很喜欢鸣人啊～”说着伸手揉了揉鸣人的头发。<br/>
“不是这种喜欢，是对恋人的那种喜欢。老师你，也是这样喜欢我的吧。”<br/>
还没等卡卡西反驳，就见鸣人抬起头，眼角染上了朱红色。<br/>
“我可是仙人哦，老师你是瞒不过我的。”<br/>
“用仙人模式来窥探别人的内心，真是犯规啊。”<br/>
“所以呢卡卡西老师，你的回应是什么？”<br/>
卡卡西拉下了自己的面罩，堵上了那只急于讨一个答案的嘴。<br/>
“这就是回答。”</p><p> </p><p>“…呜呜呜…”<br/>
“鸣人，不要哭了好么？我不会离开你的，别哭了。”<br/>
“呜呜呜…不要离开我，说好了…要永远在一起…呜呜呜……”<br/>
“好，和鸣人说好了，永远在一起。”<br/>
那天晚上，鸣人又梦到了那个场景，这次清晰了很多。梦境里穿着暗部装束的银发青年半跪在地上为金发的小男孩擦去眼泪，狐狸面具侧挂在脸上。</p><p>“所以说卡卡西老师，那个人就是你吧。”<br/>
卡卡西没有接话，看着鸣人示意他继续说下去。<br/>
“就是那个戴着狐狸面具的大哥哥啊，在我小时候会给我过生日，被人欺负哭了会来安慰我给我擦眼泪，还教给我读书认字的，果然是你吧。”<br/>
“嘛嘛，终于想起来了吗。”<br/>
“啊啊啊啊啊这么重要的事情我居然忘记了！”鸣人狠狠的挠着头，把一头金发搞得一团糟。“灵魂伴侣果然还是存在的吧，好开心啊。”<br/>
“啊不好意思鸣人，你说什么我没听清。”<br/>
“没事啦没事啦，话说早饭吃什么？”<br/>
…………</p><p>九喇嘛有些失望的换了个姿势。本来以鸣人的意外性，九喇嘛还期待着在战场上当中表白轰动忍界的盛大场景出现，真是空欢喜一场。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>